What's Up?
by ikiibaii
Summary: It was just another normal day... with Inui Juice. Things are bound to happen. Yaoi. Momoshiro x Ryoma. Read at own risk!


Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis (Tennis No Ohjisama) doesn't belong to me in anyway possible, and neither do any of the characters. Besides, if it did, there'd be really hot Momo/Ryo, Tez/Fuji scenes. Therefore, this is why it doesn't belong to me. (nodding head up and down)

AN (Author's Note) – Well… this is my third story. Whether you like it or not, here is my most favorite (but hard to find) couple from Prince of Tennis. I absolutely adore this couple… looks like it can be broken, but it's actually hard to break. An illusion in disguise!

Title: What's Up?

Pairing: Momoshiro/Ryoma, Tezuka/Fuji, of course! As well as hints of... Inui/Kaidoh!

* * *

It was another normal day at Seigaku… if you'd consider normal being Inui making everyone run as many laps as possible, even Tezuka! The reason why was simple:

_**The stupid, horrible, terrible, terrifying Inui Juice Deluxe.**_

**Unfortunately**, the last Inui juice was tested on a bug before it was tested on humans. Right in front of the entire tennis team's eyes, the bug exploded. Yeah, everyone heard right, it _**EXPLODED**_.

When it did, I swear, you could hear a pin drop. The next thing you could hear was probably everyone screaming and trying to run away from the juice. Which, by the way, failed utterly, completely, and basically, a cage dropped on them. Courtesy of the "Dirty Pair" (AN: Come on, you've all heard of them, right?) and Inui…

So now, they were being forced to run for their lives. Every member of the regulars team had to put on customary weights on their legs, which was beginning to annoy Kaidoh. A lot.

…a bottle of coke fell on the running track path…

"WHAT THE _HELL_?" Kaidoh and a whole bunch of other people, including our ever-so-oblivious Ryoma Echizen, shouted, before falling on the ground. Everyone who fell gulped as they heard the click-clacking of the high heels that Inui was wearing, to help with balance.

Adjusting his glasses, Inui sighed and rubbed his head. Honestly, what was wrong with them? Just because they were forced to run tons of laps while wearing high heels didn't mean that they couldn't run at all! He grinned, guessing 100 percent correctly what their reactions were going to be when swallowing his new, almost perfect Inui Juice Deluxe.

"Well… at least I got some good data. Now…" Inui adjusted his glasses once again while smiling evilly, "…bottom's up."

"I really, really pity them… should we help them, Tezuka-chan?" Fuji asked. The reason why Tezuka was called that was because Fuji and Tezuka were a couple. No, seriously, they were. They had kinky smex while nobody was looking in the locker room. Or at least, they tried to. Kikumaru, the ever-so-innocent-yet-bouncy-and-full-of-bunnies regular member interrupted by saying that he had to get something. Since then, Tezuka refused to have smex… until this day.

"If we do, then we'll have to take that juice. From hearing about what this juice can do (AN: Because we all know he can figure stuff out without anybody telling him!) I suggest that we just continue to run. The minimum is 100 laps, after all." Tezuka responded, looking straight ahead. He knew that if he looked back, he'd be tempted to nearly cry at about what he was going to see. And, as you all know, Tezuka DOES NOT cry.

…after a while…

"Finally! 100 laps completed! Boy, am I glad I wasn't one of the ones who fell… like Mamushi (Viper) over here!" Momoshiro shouted, sweating like crazy. He was just glad to get off the field. Looking around, he spotted somebody missing. Walking over to Tezuka (AN: He's the rational, most normal one after all…) he decided to just get out with it.

"Do you know where Ryoma is? He doesn't seem to be around…" (AN: Get your mind out the gutter! I have no intention of making it a Tezuka/Momoshiro thing!)

"He's in the washroom. Last lap I saw him, he looked… weird." Fuji said, cutting into their just-beginning conversation. In his point of view, it was as if Momoshiro was saying that Tezuka was cheating on him. But he also knew… Tezuka. Does. Not. Cheat.

'_Sick? That might mean that something really, really bad happened to him! I have to go and check it out!_' Momoshiro thought, panicking on the spot. "Thanks, Fuji-senpai!" Doing a quick "bow of thanks", he rushed to the boy's washroom, aka "little boy's room".

'_Hehehe… with this, Momoshiro and Ryoma will fall in love with each other, and I shall keep Tezuka for myself! I am a genius!_' Fuji thought, rubbing his hands together anime style. Tezuka sweat dropped… in his mind.

'_Best to __**not**__ think about what might happen…_' Tezuka thought, walking away. (AN: See? He is rational.)

…at the washroom…

"Ryoma! Are you okay?!" Momoshiro shouted, bursting the door open and doing a dramatic hero pose once inside. Faulting for one second, he looked around only to see the young freshman lying on the ground, staring at the ceiling. He cautiously tiptoed to him and sat down, observing the boy.

"Hey, Momo-senpai." Ryoma answered, still staring at the ceiling. He looked… really weird.

"Erm… what's up?" Momoshiro asked. He was… a bit creeped out by the attitude that Ryoma was putting on. For crying out loud, this was his kohai! He had to get into action!

"What's up, Momo-senpai? Ain't it…" Ryoma whispered seductively, all too suddenly crawling into his senpai's lap and grounding his hips against him, "…_you_ that's up?"

Momoshiro gulped, and just noticed his arousal. Damn, how could he hide that? Worst of all, it was clearly noticeable! Wait… what's this feeling? Don't tell me… Ryoma's like that as well?

Noticing the look on his senpai's face, he grinned and slowly, like a cat, crawled even closer to Momoshiro, all the while nearly purring like a real cat would and grinding his hips against him. He panted softly, groaning quietly as his senpai, snapping out of his shock, began devouring his neck with the ferocity of a lion.

"Ah… Momo… senpai… more… onegai…" Ryoma whispered, continuing to grind their covered erections together. He panted even more, this being his _first_ time ever having a sexual escapade, after all.

Hearing this, he lost full control of himself and pushed Ryoma to the ground, intending to ravage his kouhai till he wouldn't be able to say anything but jumbled versions of his name.

Licking and nipping at Ryoma's neck, Momoshiro went lower, while one hand crawled up his shirt and began to fondle the kouhai's nipples, getting them hard while still grinding their hips together.

"Ah! Don't… stop… one… gai!" Ryoma breathed, panting and purring like a kitten while fisting the bathroom mat (AN: It's a newly made washroom, fit with bathroom mats everywhere…) as tightly as possible. He never imagined that a pleasure this good could actually be true, especially not with Momo-senpai.

While busy with their current… activities… (coughs) they didn't notice the sound of a lock opening, until they heard whispers. Looking up, they saw two shocked pairs of eyes, one with a head full of red and the other with almost-blonde hair.

"Erm… Fuji, what's this?" Kikumaru asked, although he already knew what is was.

"It's sex, Kikumaru. You're still too innocent, so just close your eyes and walk away. Be sure to tell Inui, by the way. He'd want to know about this side effect." Fuji said, but by the time he finished saying it, Kikumaru was already running at full speed out the door.

A few minutes later, Inui came into the room, where Ryoma and Momoshiro were still too shocked to move. Adjusting his glasses and bringing out his notebook, he made a few scribbles here and there and coughed.

"Thank you for telling me about this side effect… I'll… _investigate_ it later." Inui said, and walked away.

'_Kaidoh drank the juice as well, didn't he? Hrm… maybe this will help me score on Kaidoh, after three months of seductive puns and still no result, I think this will help me. This is exceptionally good data…_'

Chuckling, Fuji turned back to the pair. He looked at both of them, and decided that he would help arrange their cosplay parties sooner or later. After all, when the fangirls found out about this, they'd go into their "yaoi" mode. Chuckling even more evilly, he left.

"Momo-senpai…" Ryoma said. Momoshiro looked at his kouhai – no, now lover – and nodded.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Really, what was up was you. I was lying down and you were blocking the view of the ant on the ceiling."

Momoshiro did a dramatic anime fall.

Well, so much for that.

* * *

AN – I really hope you enjoyed that! I stayed up till nearly 12 PM in the night just finishing this up! After all, I really do want to keep my promise to you guys! Sorry for not being able to update sooner… it's just that I was so busy with school and stuff. Love you all, and if I get more reviews, I'll work extra hard to make a really lemony fic sooner or later! I don't own Prince of Tennis (Tennis no Ohjisama) and don't you forget it! 


End file.
